Game Night
by atol123
Summary: After a very rememberable game night, Mordecai preforms an extremely sudden action, which angers one of Margaret's boyfriends. Margaret will have to decide what to do, as her decision could hurt Mordecai, or put him and her in danger. Rated M to be safe for language, violence, and sexual content.


**Author's Note: Okay guys, here's the story I promised I'd start at the beginning of vacation for me. Alright! I'm excited, are you excited?... Oh well. I also rated this one M just to be safe. So here it is!**

* * *

"No dude, a fire-breathing robot would kick the spider's ass!" The blue jay claimed against his best friend.

"I'm telling you, man, a mutant spider with skin made of poison would obviously win." The raccoon said with a matter-of-fact tone. The duo continued arguing as they walked into the little coffee shop. They took their regular seats and continued arguing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Greeted a sweet, feminine voice. Mordecai turned his head to see the biggest reason he came to the coffee shop nowadays... Margaret.

"Oh hey Margaret! How's it go-"

"Hey Margaret, a giant spider made of poison would totally beat a robot right?" Rigby interrupted. Mordecai shot him a glare.

"Mmm," Margaret scratched her chin, "the robot would win."

"What!?" Rigby exclaimed, eyes bulging out of his head. Mordecai smirked.

"Sorry, but the robot's made of metal, so I don't think the poison would affect it." Margaret explained, "anyways, do you guys want anything?"

"Just the usual." Mordecai said. Margaret wrote on her notepad and walked away. Mordecai watched her as she walked into the kitchen. Rigby saw this and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you're stupid."

Mordecai turned to look at him, "What? Why?"

"Because you've had this crush on Margaret for like, ever, and you never do anything about it. You just sit there, staring at her, and sometimes it's a little creepy." Mordecai looked down. Rigby was sort-of right, which scared him even more. Eileen seemed to appear out of no where, mug in hand.

"Here's your coffee Rigby." Rigby took the mug quickly.

"Hey Eileen, what would win in a fight, a fire-breathing robot or a mutant spider with poison for skin?"

The mole pondered the question. "Robot."

Mordecai crossed his arms. "Hmm-hmm. I was right." he smirked. Rigby punched him in the arm, expecting a reaction, but the blue jay didn't even blink. Eileen handed another mug to Mordecai. "Thanks." Mordecai took a sip of the coffee, which was still hot, but he developed a tolerance for it. Eileen walked to another table to serve the other customer's food as well.

"Dude what are we gonna do tonight? We don't really have anything 'cause Muscle Man and Fives are borrowing our system." Rigby groaned.

"Wait, isn't tonight game night with the girls?"

"Oh yeah, but I don't want to do that tonight 'cause Eileen always wins the strategy games."

"Then we'll play a different game. And besides, you'll be able to get some quality time with Eileen." Mordecai bounced his eyebrows at Rigby, referring to the raccoon's dream last night.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shook his fists.

"Rigby? Why are you angry?" Asked Eileen as she walked past their table.

"I'm not! Anyway are you still up for game night tonight?" Rigby tried to calm himself down.

"Of course! Uh, I have to get back to work, see you guys later." Eileen walked off.

Mordecai snickered. Rigby raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing?"

"'Cause you were blushing the whole time you were talking. Hehe."

"So?"

"I jus-"

"Hey Mordecai?" Margaret interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I ask you something about tonight?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I bring my boyfriend Josh tonight?"

Mordecai's smile fell, but quickly forced a cheesy one, "O-of course! The m-more the better, heh."

"Alright cool. See you guys tonight!" Margaret walked away to the kitchen.

"What was that?!" Rigby stood on his chair.

"I don't know! What was I supposed to say?" Mordecai threw his hands up.

"Well not that! You could've told her that Benson only lets us have two people over or something?"

"And risk her not being able to come at all? No thanks." Mordecai shook his head.

"Dude, we have game night every week, she could come next time!"

"But she'll ask to bring her boyfriend again! Ugh!" He buried his face in his hands, "I didn't even know she had a boyfriend right now!"

"She always has a boyfriend," Rigby mumbled to himself. Mordecai punched him in the arm. "What the hell man? No need to throw a hissy fit."

Mordecai punched him again. "Whatever Rigby, let's just go back to the house and get ready." They both left money on the table and left, Rigby still rubbing his arm.

When they got to the house, Benson was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed.

"Hey Benson, what's up?" Rigby tilted his head.

"I know you two like to have your 'game nights' every week, but last time you two got super drunk and I had to clean up after you because you wouldn't get up because of your hangovers! Now if you guys don't get up tomorrow, you're FIRED! Got it?!"

"Okay," They sighed.

"It better be." He walked away, "Have fun!" He said sarcastically.

"Ugh, why does Benson have to be a dick sometimes!?" Rigby groaned.

"Calm down dude, he's just being Benson."

"That's the problem." Rigby mumbled. Mordecai chuckled.

"Let's just play some video games."

* * *

Mordecai heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it to see Eileen.

"Hey Eileen, come in." Mordecai gestured. Eileen walked in and waved at Rigby.

"Hi Rigby."

"Oh, uh hey Eileen."

"Is Margaret here yet?" Eileen asked.

"Not yet, but she should be here any minute." Just then, there was another knock at the door. "Oh, that must be her." Mordecai opened the door to see Margaret standing next to a human with short black hair and some kind of case in his hand.

"Hey Margaret. And you must be Josh?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I am." Josh said harshly.

Mordecai stuck out his hand, "I'm Mordecai, nice to meet you." Josh stared at Mordecai's hand.

"Uh yeah," Josh walked past Mordecai, ignoring the handshake gesture. Mordecai knitted his eyebrows.

"Hi Mordecai." Margaret waved as she walked inside. Mordecai sighed.

_This is going to be a long night, _he thought.

Mordecai shut the door and walked to the living room. He saw Margaret talking to Eileen on the couch while Josh had his arm around the robin.

_Get your hand off her._

Mordecai forced a smile as he walked over to the couch.

"Looks like everyone's here! Anyone got an idea of what we should do?"

"How 'bout this!?" Rigby called as he walked out of the kitchen with an empty bottle in his hand. "I haven't played truth or dare in years!" Rigby answered himself, grinning.

"Sounds great!" Eileen put her hands together. Mordecai wasn't as enthusiastic, however.

"Uh, Rigby, I need to speak to you in the kitchen." Mordecai grabbed the raccoon's arm roughly.

"Ow! Okay okay." Rigby exclaimed. Once they were in the kitchen Mordecai gripped the raccoon tightly by his shoulders.

"I swear to God, Rigby if you dare me to do anything involving Margaret, and/or anything that will embarrass me I will literally strangle you!" Mordecai whisper-yelled. Rigby saw the the fierceness in the blue jay's eyes, and nodded his head.

"Okay." Mordecai relaxed a little, and walked back to the living room.

"Alright! Truth or dare it is!" Mordecai lifted the bottle and put it on the coffee table. Margaret and Josh sat on the couch while Rigby, Eileen, and Mordecai sat on the floor.

"I'll go first," Chimed Eileen. She reached for the bottle and gave it a good spin. The glass scraped against the wood for a few seconds, before it slowed to a stop, pointing at Josh.

"What's your favorite band?" Eileen asked.

Josh put a hand to his chin. "Mmmm, hard to choose, but probably Maroon 5."

_Fuck, _Mordecai thought, _looks like I have to find a new favorite._

Josh spun the bottle. Eventually, the bottle landed on Rigby.

"How long have you and Micheal-"

"Mordecai." Mordecai corrected.

"Whatever. How long have you guys been friends?" The human asked.

"Um," Rigby exhaled. "Probably around twenty years. We've known each other for a while."

"Hm." Josh replied. Margaret spun the bottle next.

After a few hours of silly questions, small dares such as getting someone a soda, the truths began to get more serious, such as relationships in school, family, and so on. However, Mordecai and Rigby tried to keep personal info to a minimal with Josh being there and all.

"So Margaret," Josh said, "I dare you, to..." He thought for a moment, "To give me a kiss eh?" He smirked as Margaret giggled and leaned in to smooch with her boyfriend. Rigby noticed Mordecai glaring with so much intensity that it almost burnt holes in Josh's head. Rigby didn't want to see his bro so angry. Mordecai was filled with so much rage that he almost got up and punched Josh in the face. After Josh and Margaret pulled apart, Rigby spun the bottle, which landed on Mordecai, who shrugged and said, "Alright, go ahead."

Rigby smirked, as an idea popped into his head. "How do you _really _feel about Margaret?"

Mordecai shot Rigby a dirty look. Rigby replied with a you-didn't-say-anything-about-truths face. Mordecai closed his eyes and sighed. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Margaret," he said with his eyes closed, opening them to look at her, "I've always liked you, ever since I saw you at the coffee shop for the first time. Your smile and your laugh always brightened up my day. Your so polite and positive, and I always flinch when I get word that you got a new boyfriend, and I always get mad at myself for embarrassing myself in front of you. I just absolutely hate it when something like that happens. It baffles me when I hear you've broken up with one of your boyfriends because they were being jerks because I can't believe how you can't find a nice guy with you being so..." Mordecai could barely get the last word out. He said the next word so quietly that everyone could barely hear it. "...perfect..." He looked down. If he was any more embarrassed he would've died on the spot. Eileen smirked, the speech confirming her suspicions.

**Flashback:**

"Margaret? Are you sure you want to go out with this guy?" Eileen asked as she was cleaning a table at the coffee shop.

"Of course, Eileen. Josh is so sweet and handsome. Why wouldn't I go out with him?"

"Well you just barely met him, and you don't even know his last name. You know what they say about your perfect partner being closer than you think, or how it's better to date someone that's already a friend?" Eileen try as hard as she could to hint Mordecai as an option without sounding obvious.

"Pfft. No one says that Eileen, and besides, I don't really know any friends that I could go out with. Anyway, I gotta run..."

**Flashback ends**

Margaret's jaw went slack, eyes widened, and she could barely get a word out. Softly, she managed a:

"Mordecai... I... I-"

"Well babe I think it's getting late and it's time to go" Josh interrupted loudly as he stood up. He grabbed Margaret's hand and led her to the door. As Margaret walked to the door, Josh came back and got up in Mordecai's face and spat, "If you go anywhere near her again I will end you!" Josh walked back to Margaret who was slowly walking. After the couple left and Eileen decided she should go after giving Rigby a peck on the cheek, Mordecai grabbed Rigby by his fur and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK, RIGBY?!" Mordecai gritted his teeth.

"Hey man you didn't say anything abou-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEANT! NOW I JUST LOST MARGARET AS A FRIEND AND I CAN'T TALK TO HER 'CAUSE THAT SHIT-HEAD WILL KILL ME! My life is ruined," He dropped Rigby as he felt light-headed. "I just lost the girl of my dreams." He said lifelessly. Mordecai suddenly threw-up on the floor. He got down on his knee and held his stomach. "Rigby, go to bed, I can't even talk you right now." He said, his voice shaking. Rigby grunted and went upstairs. Mordecai stood up, and cleaned up the mess. After that, he went outside into the night, and walked to the bench in front of the lake; his thinking spot. After a few hours of thinking and the occasional tear running down his cheek, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so there's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. To those of your who like to ask about this early, this story will only be a few chapter's long, but it won't be done in a while. So review or PM me, and tell me what you think so far.**

**-DrewT out-**


End file.
